Use of mobile communication terminals is rapidly spreading because of the convenience of carrying the terminals. Thus, service providers (i.e., terminal manufacturers) are competitively developing terminals having more convenient functions to attract many users. For example, the mobile communication terminals are providing a variety of functions such as phone books, games, schedulers, short messages, the Internet services, electronic mail (e-mail) messages, morning wakeup calls, MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, digital cameras, electronic dictionaries and the like.
In order to implement a series of operations using a function selected by a user, conventional mobile communication terminals require a menu selection of several steps through a menu screen of the terminal and manipulation of a plurality of keys. For example, when a user is called in conference, if the user intends to select a message sending function of a terminal and transmit a message text of ‘I'm in conference. I'll call you back after conference’, the user should select the message sending function, input the message text and a caller's phone number, and then press an Okay key.
This provides a trouble and inconvenience to users and, particularly, may result in greater inconvenience to the users when the users make frequent use of a specific operation of a specific function.